C is for Channy is so FUN
by SterlingIsMyKnight
Summary: -Sonny tries to teach Chad the meaning of F.U.N after watching an episode of Spongebob Squarepants. Will Chad ever understand the meaning of F.U.N maybe or maybe not. PLEASE READ.


**A/N So I've got SO much stuff during the school week I'm writing them to make up for not updated stories. Many are based on true stories. School is SO dramatic lately. Anyway on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry all I own is well nothing actually. Sadly I don't own Spongebob. Oh I do own my new hippie look. Yep that's write I OWN it. JK. LOL.**

…

SPOV

I am SO bored. Nothing is good on T.V. Oh look Spongebob's on. YAY.

I love Spongebob. Always have always will. There's no age limit. My mom even likes it.

It's my favorite one Spongebob teaches Plankton the F.U.N song.

"F is for Friends who do stuff together," I sang along.

"U is for U and Me AHH." I screamed as someone poked me. I turned to see none other than Chad Dairy Copper. (Mis-spelling intended)

"U is for U and who?" he asked teasing me.

"No one. I was just singing the F.U.N song" I said confidently sitting back down.

"Your watching Spongebob? Isn't it for newborns?" he asked sitting on the chair.

"No. It's for anyone. No leave so I can go back to living." I said.

"Oh so your dead right now. Cool. I'm talking to a Zombie. Hey why is that green bean singing," He said getting distracted by the T.V.

"His name is Plankton and Spongebob is teaching him what fun means."

"So what does it mean." He asked hypnotized by the T.V. So I turned it off. "Hey I was…hating that." He continued.

"Of. I'm gonna teach you the F.U.N song so at least you can accomplish one thing in life."

"Hey I accomplished a lot. And why would I wanna know a stupid song"

"Because I'm bored and you're already here"

"Fine. But hurry I got to be places."

"Where the hallway?" I said joking.

"Just hurry."

"Ok. F is for Friends who do stuff together U is for U and Me N is for Nywhere at Nytime at all down here in the deep blue sea." I sang.

"Now you try," I said.

"Ok. F is for…I forgot. And were NOT in the deep blue sea." He said.

"F IS FOR FRIENDS. DO YOU WANNA BE DEEP IN THE BLUE SEA? " I yelled frustrated at his memory.

"Oh. Jeez. You don't need to go all Diva on me," He said backing up.

"Well then pay attention."

"Ok. F is for Farmers who kick Sonny out of the barn" I got annoyed at this and hit his arm.

"Oww." He shouted.

"You are such a jerk. I'm trying to be nice and you ruin it."

"You call hitting me nice."

"Just forget it." I said walking past him to leave the room.

'But I wanna learn the stupid song." He said whining.

"Why. So you can say 'U is for Ugly is what Sonny is'" I said it in a Dur tone.

"No. But I shoulda thought of that… Anyway like you said I'm already here."

"Well you should be already gone."

"Well I'm not so just teach me the darn song." He said getting frustrated with me.

"Ok Ok. Just calm down." I said my turn to back away.

"Thank you." He said calmly and relived.

"Ok. F is for friends who do stuff together" I said keeping my temper down in case he 'forgot' again.

"F is for friends who do stuff together." He said like a three-year-old saying flirtatiously.

"U is for U and me" I said looking straight into his deep blue sea color of eyes.

"U is for U and me" he repeated looking directly into my eyes.

"Ok one question what does U and Me have to do with fun?" he said ruining the magical moment.

"We don't have anything to do with the song." I said stating the obvious.

"No. Not that. What does being with someone have to do with it."

"It doesn't mean literally boyfriend and girlfriend if that's what you mean." I said embarrassed at this conversation. (BTW I never get embarrassed cause I laugh at all my mistakes. LOL.)

"Are you stupid Sonny you still don't understand." He said making me upset. It hurt for some reason unknown. I started to feel tears running down my face.

"No Sonny don't cry I didn't mean that. Your not stupid your smart. Your smart and beautiful and talented that's why I love you." He mumbled the last sentence but clear enough so that I could understand.

"You what" I said surprised and happy but still upset at the fact he called me stupid.

"I said I love…yolk. That's it. I love yolk." He said as an excuse.

"No. I heard what you said all I wanna know is there cameras behind that curtain? Did you mean what you said? Am I getting Prank'd?" I said asking questions randomly.

"Question one No. Question 2 Maybe and Question 3… No." He said quietly.

"What do you mean maybe. Maybe isn't an answer. Yes or No?" I asked frustrated.

"You'll see." He said mischievously.

"What do mean 'You'll see'? I don't wanna see I wanna …" I was cut off by his lips clashing with mine. Those '_Lips That Lie'_ (**Sound familiar Selena Gomez Fans? I don't know maybe a certain line from Kiss and Tell.) **Felt like heaven. Sparks flew, as the moment grew longer. By the time it had passed what seemed like forever that I was officially out of breath. So I pulled away. I mean after that I don't think he'd want me dying.

"Does that answer your question?" he said smiling.

I realized what could happen if I said what he wanted to hear and that was yes. I knew if I said it were just teenagers and it would come to an end and that's the last thing I wanted. He could break my heart and tear me apart and I would break down and wouldn't have the guts to come back up.

"No no no. I can't. This is all wrong. This isn't how it's supposed to be. I need to go." I walked out and ran to the costume room. I didn't know what to do.

I paced around in circles in the tight space thinking. Tears were slowly forming. I could feel them running down my face. I suddenly heard the F.U.N song playing behind the door.

I opened it a little to see where the noise was coming from. All I seen was a radio and a letter. From none other than the Jerk-Heart Stealer.

I picked it up it said

_Dear Sonny,_

_Meet me in the parking lot at 8._

_I'm sorry for whatever I did._

_I mean what could I do wrong?_

_So please come and tell me._

_Even though I'm perfect._

_But obviously you think there is something wrong._

_Anyway PLEASE come._

Love, CDC

As much as I regretted it I was gonna go. But for a strange reason I had the urge to ask Tawni for help getting ready for whatever.

So there I was on my way to ask Tawni to help…pick my clothes. I never thought I'd say it.

I ran back to my dressing room hoping Tawni was there. To my luck she was.

"Hey Tawni." I said trying my best to fake a smile.

"Alright. What he do this time?" she said not even looking at me.

"Um. Nothing. How do you figure that."

"Your mascara smells when it runs."

"Um. Ok." I said trying to see if I smell anything.

"Sonny I know what happened." She said stopping her nail filing and looking at me well more like glaring.

"Buhh. Whahh. How?"

"Next time you might wanna check the vents?" she said

"Umm. Ok. So you know."

"Yeah. I think I already said that."

"Oh. Well do you wanna help me get ready?"

"Whoa Whoa Whoa. I thought you left crying. Did you like have a make out session in the hallway?" she said sarcastically.

"No. I just… never mind." I gave up on her.

"No. Let me help. I wanted you two to make out so now I NEED to help you."

"Why do you want us to make out?" I was pretty confused. That was odd of her.

"Because you are meant for each other. Sonny do you like arguing with me."

"No. Tawni we aren't meant to be nothing. I'm only going cause I feel guilty."

"Guilty about what. Not making out."

"No Tawni. For running off without a reason."

"That makes no sense. You're confusing me."

"Tawni. Really.?"

"What have you done to the real Sonny? What happened? Did you throw her in a dumpster. Cause I personally think her clothes weren't that bad."

"Tawni. Stop. It's not funny."

"Yes it is." She said laughing.

""Fine. Then you can't help me get ready."

"Ok. Ok. I'll stop."

"Thank you. Now lets go." I said grabbing my keys.

"Lets go then." She said as she followed me out.

_~40 minutes later~_

"This is all you have?" Tawni literally yelled at me.

"Yes Tawni. This is it." I said after we searched every inch of my closet.

"I'll be right back," Tawni said.

"Where are you going." I asked we had to head back to the studios because our break was almost up. And it wasn't that easy convincing them to give us an extra hour.

"To my car."

"What do you have in your car? A mall?"

"No. I had bought you an outfit but forgot to give it to you. So it's been in my car." She said running out the door.

"Ok." I sat on the pile of clothes 'Thinking' (If I tweet you, do you get it.).

I sat and waited we only had an hour left. Or else they would get mad and fire us.

"I'm back" Tawni said walking in with a black bag.

TBC…

…..

**A/N Guess what. The boy I like looked at me. Oh yeah. LOL. JK. Seriously that's a first. Usually he never looks my way. But there ARE perks to being loud. LOL. I'm gonna stop boring you. PLEASE REVIEW or else no chappy 2 in this new two-shot. PLEASE. I won't write soon cause I'm distracted by liking someone. Yeah Yeah anyway if you review I'll write sooner.**


End file.
